Rayner
Summary Rayner is Jeanette's trusted companion and a loyal Guardian to Akama. He acts as Akama's mentor, guiding him in seeing what is justice and what is false. He is a master of perceiving against illusions. Background Rayner comes from Jeanette. When Jeanette was created as a Guardian, he was accompanying her when summoned. Not much is known about Rayner, making him the first Guardian to hold a key position in assisting a high ranking summoner indirectly. Personality Wise, stoic and patient. He is the definition of a mentor. Always guiding Akama and assisting him when trouble meets worse, Rayner is always there for his allies. Goal oriented, Rayner is one to lay orders and objectives for Akama to achieve and benefit himself as a summoner. He is among the council at times of war, listening closely to whatever Akama may hear. He is usually within courts, ramming his head into the party of which is guilty and biting the hand of those whom are wrong within an argument. On occasion, he is used to execute evil-doers. Power and Stats Tier : High 6-A Name : 'Rayner '''Gender : '''Male '''Origin : '''Judgment : The Holy Amulet '''Classification : '''Guardian | Qilin '''Attacking Potency : Large Continent Level '(Justice Smash and Lightning Horn are capable of splitting large continents and releasing amounts of destructive force on a global scale.) 'Speed : Massively Hypersonic+ '''travel with '''Sub-Relativistic '''combat and reaction speed. '''Lifting Strength : Class K '(Horn can lift up giant cathedrals.) 'Striking Strength : Class GJ '(Kicking with hind legs.) | 'Class TJ '(Using only horn.) '''Durability : '''At least '''Country Level Stamina : 'Extremely high. He can fight for several days without stopping, but can tire out if he uses too many techniques at once and will have to recharge. '''Range : '''Several meters, several thousand meters with techniques '''Standard Equipment : Kirin Horn '(It's like a unicorn horn, but deadlier.) 'Intelligence : Genius '(On par with Jeanette. Has outsmarted an entire room of scholars.) 'Weaknesses : '''None notable. Powers and Abilities - Qilin Physiology - Horn Protrusion - Guardianship - Electricity Manipulation * White Lightning Manipulation * Lightning Ball Projection * Lightning Calling * Lightning Imprisonment * Electricity Absorption - Undying Loyalty - Fire Manipulation * White Fire Manipulation * Fire Generation * Fire Immunity - Telepathy Notable Techniques '''Lightning Blast : '''Generating lightning from his protruding horn, Rayner can create a largely over-sized blade of lightning to crash down on his opponent. The lightning strikes along a large line, capable of frying valleys of mountains. '''Justice Smash : '''Running at the enemy at full speed, Rayner can use his horn to generate white fire and spin to drill his horn into his opponent before releasing white fire to engulf them. '''Lightning Horn : '''After generating rain-clouds, Rayner can jump into those rain-clouds before dashing downward onto his opponent, completely destroying them with white lightning. '''Lightning : '''Summons normal or white lightning. '''Flame Wheel : '''Generating white fire from his horn, Rayner draws a circle with the fire before blasting a ball of white fire into the center of the circle, releasing a great wave of white fire in a certain direction. '''Qilin Dash : '''Engulfing himself with white fire/white lightning, Rayner dashes at his opponent before ramming into them with great force. '''Lightning Sphere : '''Generating a large ball of lightning from his horn, Rayner can send the ball of electricity flying at a certain target to completely fry it to a crisp. '''Fiery Entry : '''Generating a ball of fire, Rayner can fire it in a beam. Other '''Notable Victories : ' '''Notable Losses : Inconclusive Matches : ''' '''Key : Base Form Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Immortals Category:Animal Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heroes Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users